


Six Words

by Brice_Gottlieb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brice_Gottlieb/pseuds/Brice_Gottlieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a house on fire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Words

What were we?

Soldiers, warriors, or weapons?

Did we ever have a choice to begin with?

When we were left without homes and only the sight of The Wall to guide us, did we ever think about the consequences?

Did we ever consider the lives we'd take?

When we slept among the refugees, were we ever their equal?

Did we experience the hunger, the cold, the loss the same way they did?

When training began, could you look them in the eye?

Did you know this many had survived our onslaught?

When our backs are turned, I can hear it. They only fight to kill us now, and I consider where we stand because it cannot be among them.

But you disagree. You forget. You lose yourself in guilt and in doing so, you slip further and further away.

All I want is home. All you want is to be like them.

But what does that make you?

It was only in the quiet of the bunkhouse that I could place you to words. Among the dozens of rustling bedclothes, Armin's whispered storytelling, and your own troubled breathing, I came to realize the truth. You were a house on fire, everything I loved within you. To go back in was suicidal, but the urge to feel that love was deep, far too deep... I can only clutch you closer as our legs tangle in preparation for sleep and I decide, against all self-preservation, that your touch was well worth the burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 6-Word Short Story submitted to 6wordshorts.tumblr.com by (the rather appropriately named) TotallyFUBAR.
> 
> "You were a house on fire."


End file.
